Solve It!
by Namikaze Ran
Summary: Ketika hanya kalian yang bisa menjawab sekumpulan misteri. Sanggupkah kalian memecahkan kumpulan teka-teki ini? (Riddle dan Jawaban saya copas lalu saya ubah, source:?) (jawaban akan diberikan di chapter akhir)
1. Riddle 1

NARUTO RIDDLE FIC

RIDDLE: Dark Room

LEVEL: Medium

CHAR: Naruto and Sasuke

Terdengar laporan ke Konoha Police Department bahwa bank setempat telah dirampok.

Detektif Naruto dan Partnernya Sasuke sudah dikirim ke tempat kejadian. Naruto yakin perampoknya belum pergi jauh dan memutuskan untuk mencari di daerah sekitar.

Mereka mencari ke tempat Anko's Laundromat, namun tidak berhasil. Lalu mereka mencari ke Yakini Q, restoran yakiniku, sekali lagi mereka tak menemukan apa-apa.

Bangunan terdekat berikutnya adalah Tenten Digital Photos. Mereka masuk kedalam dan bertanya pada pemiliknya lalu melihat-lihat sekitar.

Mereka tidak menemukan apa-apapa, tapi mereka melihat ruangan kecil di belakang bangunannya. Ketika Sasuke meminta untuk melihat kedalam, pemiliknya bilang "Itu adalah Darkroom ku, tempat dimana foto-foto ku di buat.

Jika kamu membuka pintu dan cahaya masuk, itu akan merusak semua foto2 yang ada di dalam."

Tapi Naruto menjawab, "Okay, tapi sekarang kami akan menangkapmu. Kamu adalah perampok bank itu, dan uang itu disembunyikan di bangunan ini." Sasuke-pun segera memborgol Tenten dan membawanya ke markas KPD.

Mengapa Naruto menganggap bahwa Tenten lah si Perampok?


	2. Riddle 2

**Riddle: Genangan Air**

 **Char: Naruto Sasuke**

"Haahh.. Ada-ada saja manusia akhir-akhir ini. Hanya karena patah hati dia gantung diri? Konyol sekali!" ujarku entah kepada siapa.

"Mungkin itulah sifat manusia, ketika mereka putus asa mereka malah menyerah dengan mudah dan berpikir bahwa bunuh diri akan membebaskan mereka dari segala masalah hidup mereka." Jawab Sasuke yang berjongkok disampingku untuk memeriksa mayat orang bunuh diri.

Hari ini terjadi kasus bunuh diri di distrik Senju, si pria diduga nekat bunuh diri hanya karena patah hati. Ckckck... Bodoh sekali, memangnya hanya ada 1 perempuan di dunia ini? Merepotkan orang saja.

Harusnya aku bisa bersantai hari ini, dan sebenarnya kalau hanya kasus bunuh diri biasa sih aku tidak akan diminta untuk datang.

Tapi karena kasus bunuh diri yang satu ini 'spesial' aku diminta untuk membantu memecahkan kasus ini. Kenapa 'spesial'? itu karena tidak ada satu bendapun yang ditemukan dibawah mayat orang ini untuk naik ke atas untuk menggantung dirinya sendiri.

"Ck! orang ini merepotkan saja! kalau bunuh diri tidak usah memakai trik aneh-aneh kenapa?! Aku jadi tidak bisa bersantai hari ini!" Dasar orang aneh bunuh diri pakai trik segala, kalau mau pake trik mending ikutan acara Talent Show aja!

"Hhh.. Kau ini, sudahlah lagipula tidak ada salahnya kita me- eh?"

"Hm? ada yang salah Sas?"

"Tidak, kupikir apa? Ternyata hanya genangan air kecil. Keringatnya kah?"

!? Genangan air? Mungkinkah dia?

"Hmm? Airnya agak dingin? Aneh padahal ruangan ini hangat. Bagaimana menurutmu Nar?"

Hmph! Begitu rupanya cara dia bunuh diri.

"Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana."

 **Bagaimanakah caranya Naruto tahu trik bunuh diri ini?**


	3. Riddle 3

**RIDDLE:** **Mematikan Lampu**

 **Char: Kiba**

Kiba adalah nama seorang pria tua yang tinggal disana. Suatu hari Kiba merasa sangat lelah, diapun pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Kiba pergi ke tempat tidurnya. Sebelum tidur ia mematikan semua lampu.

Keesokan harinya terdengar kabar sebuah kapal yang menabrak karang dan tenggelam, menewaskan 200 orang. Kiba yang memendengar kabar ini merasa bersalah lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari atas tempat tinggalnya.

 **Mengapa Kiba bunuh diri?**


	4. Riddle 4

**Riddle: 16 Maret**

 **Char: Naruto Sasu** **ke**

 **17 Maret 2010**

Kasusku kali ini adalah untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di daerah Kumo. Seorang siswa 16 tahunan dibunuh dan mayatnya ditemukan di pinggir sungai. Korban diduga dibunuh pada tanggal 16 Maret 2010 berdasarkan hasil forensik.

"Sas ada petunjuk?" tanyaku pada partnerku, Sasuke

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun, bahkan alat untuk membunuh pun tidak kutemukan."

Cih kasus ini sepertinya akan sulit

"Detektif Naruto! Inspektur Sasuke!" Seorang polisi muda memanggil kami

"Ada apa? kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, tapi kami mendapat hasil video interogasi dari orang-orang yang dekat dengan korban." Jawab polisi ber-nametag Konohamaru

"Boleh kami lihat hasilnya?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, ini hasilnya." Konohamaru menyerahkan hasil video interogasi yang berada di camcorder kepadaku

Video nya berisi interogasi terhadap 5 orang yang merupakan kerabat korban.

 ** _7 menit kemudian_**

Dari video tersebut, 5 orang yang diduga tersangka menggunakan alibi sebagai berikut:

Orangtua korban : kami orangtuanya! tidak mungkin kami membunuhnya, ia anak kandung kami!

Teman korban : saya sedang berada di sekolah waktu itu dan saya tidak melihat dia di sekolah, saya pikir dia absen karena sakit.

Kekasih korban : saya tidak tahu, saya sedang di rumah orang tua saya.

Mantan pacar korban : meskipun saya baru diputuskan secara sepihak olehnya, saya tidak dendam kepadanya.

"Kau menemukan petunjuk Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah kami melihat video tersebut

"Lebih baik lagi, aku menemukan si pelaku."

Hehehe sepertinya kasus kali ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.

 **Siapakah pelaku kasus pembunuhan tersebut?**

Clue: Kalender


	5. Riddle 5

**RIDDLE: Kotak Surat**

 **Char: Neji and Tenten**

Neji yang merupakan seorang eksekutif pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis yang panjang. Sebelum dia pergi dia meminta Tenten selaku sekretaris untuk mengirim kembali semua surat yang yang masuk ke kantornya kepada Neji selama dia tidak ada di sana.

Namun, ternyata dia lupa untuk memberikan kunci kotak surat kepada sekretarisnya. Ketika dia menyadari kesalahannya, dia mengirimkan kunci itu ke kantornya agar si sekretarisnya bisa mengirimkan surat-suratnya.

Tapi ternyata Tenten tidak mengirimkan surat-suratnya. Neji marah dan menelpon sekretarisnya, berencana untuk memecat si sekretaris. Namun, Tenten bisa menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa dia tidak mengirimkan surat-suratnya. Neji akhirnya sadar dan meminta maaf kepada Tenten

 **Apa kesalahan Neji?**


	6. Riddle 6

**RIDDLE: Sherlock**

 **Char: Naruto and Sakura**

"Ini akan menyenangkan!" ujar sahabatku Sakura. Dia membujukku untuk membuka satu website yang dapat memberi tahu siapa kita di kehidupan masa lalu kita. Haahh.. Tipikal perempuan, selalu percaya hal mistis.

Daripada melakukan hal aneh seperti ini aku lebih suka membaca buku misteri, memecahkan kasus, dan bersantai. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa menyeretku ke depan komputer.

Aku lalu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di website itu dengan jujur tanpa tercela (-_-). Lalu dengan cepat jawabannya pun muncul di layar di ikuiti dengan space tempat memasukan nomor kartu kredit dan iklan meminta "sumbangan".

Di jawabannya tertulis kalau kehidupanku di masa lalu adalah seorang Sherlock Holmes. Saat itu Sakura meyakinkanku kalau situs itu sangat terpercaya. Dia bilang. "Itu pasti benar, Kamu kan sering memecahkan banyak kasus rumit!"

"Sakura, kamu tidak boleh terlalu cepat percaya. situs ini bohong."

 **Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?**


	7. Riddle 7

**RIDDLE: Penguin**

 **Char: Sasuke and Itachi**

Hari ini sedang tidak ada kasus, jadi aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk bersantai saja hari ini di rumah masing-masing.

Dan saat ini aku bersama kakak ku, Itachi, sedang menonton sebuah program TV yang sedang menunjukan kehidupan penguin.

"Sas, kakak punya pertanyaan." ujar kakak ku secara tiba-tiba

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Begini, walaupun penduduk di arktik kelaparan, mereka tidak akan memakan penguin. Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku tahu."

 **Apakah jawaban dari pertanyaan Itachi?**


	8. Riddle 8

**RIDDLE: Wrong Room**

 **Char: Sakura and Ino**

"Hahh melelahkan sekali hari ini." ujarku kepada sahabatku Ino yang sedang bersamaku di kamar hotel.

"Fufufu aku setuju _f_ _orehead_ , memang pekerjaan kita hari ini cukup berat, apalagi kita disuruh untuk datang mewakili perusahaan ke konferens di Kumo."

"Ck kau ini masih memanggilku begitu?" kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Andai Sasuke-kun ada disini, pasti dia akan mengataiku imut jika menggembungkan pipi seperti ini.

"Ah! Sakura kau mau sesuatu? aku mau ke minimarket."

"Belikan aku 2 bungkus _L_ _ays_ dan sebotol _ocha_ dingin, nanti kuganti uangmu."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu sebentar jidat."

"Hm hati-hati dijalan _pig_."

Dan pintu pun ditutup Ino. Sekarang enaknya ngapain ya?

 ** _Tok Tok_**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku dan Ino diketuk, aku berjalan dari kasur dan membuka pintunya, ternyata hanya seorang pria.

"Ah! Maaf kupikir ini kamarku." kata pria itu

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sekali lagi maaf karena mengganggumu." ujar pria itu sambil berjalan ke lift.

Hahh dan kembali lagi melakukan kembali akt-...

Aku tersadar dan segera memanggil petugas keamanan di hotel

 **Mengapa Sakura memanggil keamanan?**


	9. Riddle i

Alarm

Level: Easy

cast:

Killer B

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya jangan Bee, firasatku tidak enak jika kau pergi kesana,"

"Tenanglah Detektif-sama, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa, _Bakayarou, Konoyarou!_ "

"Huff.. Aku serius Bee! Ada yang janggal ditempat itu, dan aku merasakannya sejak mengurusi kasus 'bunuh diri dan es' sebulan lalu _ttebayo!_ "

"Sudahlah Naruto, lagipula kenapa kau bisa percaya hal seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mengalaminya sendiri, saat itu aku mau mengambil handphone-ku di TKP,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu saat aku menaiki liftnya disitulah hal aneh terjadi."

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan percaya namun-"

ringtone: Spiral - Kana Boon

"Ah iya.. iya iya aku segera kesana, baiklah _bye_."

"Pacarmu?"

"Ya dan aku benar-benar harus kesana untuk mengambil barang2 miliknya, maaf Naruto mungkin lain kali aku akan mendengar ceritamu."

"Alarm"

"Huh? apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau mendengar suara alarm segera pergi dari situ, berhati-hatilah Bee!"

"O-oke?"

 **Apartment Lariat**

"Apa ya, yang dimaksud oleh Naruto? Alarm?"

Ting (suara lift terbuka)

'hmm.. Lantai 15'

Ting!

'Anak kecil? dimana orang tuanya?'

Ting!

'Dia keluar lagi? Apa dia sedang bermain? Masih 1 lantai lagi.'

Tet! Tet! Tet! Tet!

"H-hah!? Suara alarm? Kenapa liftnya tidak bergerak?"

"Sepertinya benar kata Naruto memang ada yang aneh, lebih baik aku naik tangga saja."

 _ **Apa yang aneh?**_


End file.
